


Death is not an escape, but a beginning

by GeneralDelF



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Cursed AU, Drama, F/F, Getting stalked by Michael Myers right now, Ruby Rose the killer, The killers are actually cultivated, Weiss Schnee survivor, Well at least some of them are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Weiss never believed in spooky stories and urban legends... but... what happens when she finds herself in one? Especially with a killer obsessed by her.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. The exact point where everything goes to hell

In a small town in the USA, there was a legend. That wasn’t anything strange, almost every place has a legend about ghosts or vengeful spirits… so, why is this one different? Usually, with a legend like this, a person disappears every few years, keeping the legend alive… but this… whatever it is has been making people disappear for more than 80 years. Countless people disappeared from the town as well as the neighbouring ones. But why? Legend has it that the founders of these places made a deal with Grim Reaper himself over 100 years ago and the people that disappear to this day were the payment. Why Grim Reaper? The thing that had been terrorizing them for so long was seen just a few times. Sometimes it’s a tall menacing creature and sometimes small and petite girl, the only thing that is always the same is that it has a skull instead of a face and wields a scythe. Some people find it strange though, the thing has killed all kinds of people, young, and old, rich, and poor… at least until 4 years ago. Then, suddenly, it started taking children, around 12. And every year it takes older and older people. Why would Grim Reaper care about the age of its victims?

“What a bunch of horse crap, am I right?” one of the girls in a group said.

“No, it’s true, Elison. That thing killed my twin sister!” another girl yelled.

“It can’t be. Grim Reaper is just a children story,” Elison responded.

“You guys are terrible!” The girl walked away from the group, angered. How could they ignore the death of her sister? She walked for a few minutes, by then it was dark. She, of all people knew how dangerous it was, but she couldn’t think straight. She sat on a bench, watching the forest where the monster allegedly resides.

“Hi.” A high pitched voice squeaked, scaring the girl. When she then realised it was just a girl, she calmed down.

“Oh... hi. I haven’t seen you around, are you new here?” The girl sat next to her on the bench and crossed her legs.

“Not… exactly. I spend a lot of time home, I don’t go out all that often. My name is Ruby and… you must be Charlie, right?” 

“How do you know my name?” Charlie asked, getting a little tense.

“Oh uh… I was Diana’s friend. She told me a lot about you…” Ruby saddened in expression, and so did Charlie.

“Oh… she never mentioned your name.”

“I asked her to. I am not very good with lots of people. That’s why I enjoy a good night stroll, most people are already home.”

“It’s dangerous for us, you know?”

“You mean, because of the Grim Reaper?”

“Exactly. It goes after people of our age.” Then, Ruby smiled and slowly neared the other girl’s ear.

“I know,” she whispered, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

“What the hell?!” Charlie yelled out, standing up to run away. But before she could, Grim Reaper was standing in front of her. Then, the last thing she saw was the handle of the scythe hitting her in the head.

When she woke up, she found herself in a room she has never seen before. It wasn’t dirty, and nothing was broken. It looked like a room someone lived in. Then, she heard the door.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good morning. I have breakfast for you.” Ruby handed a plate with scrambled eggs to Charlie.

“Where am I, and who are you?!” Charlie crawled to the corner of the room.

“I am your friend, of course. And, as a good friend, you came to visit me. Welcome to our home.”

“Our home?” Charlie asked in fright.

“You are my new roommate. I will take good care of you, don’t worry. Just… don’t run and we’ll be best friends. After all, what terrible person would leave their best friend?” Ruby smiled and sat on a chair to eat her own breakfast.

“Y-You… you killed my sister?” Charlie asked with tears in her eyes.

“No, she killed herself. She went outside and the wildlife got the best of her. I couldn’t save her. I was sad, she was truly a great person. She told me a lot about you… I hoped you would be like her. Now eat, you need to be strong.” Charlie complied, sitting on the bed with a plate in her hand, she came up with a plan.

“Uh… where is the toilet? I have to go…” Charlie asked slowly.

“Oh, across the hallway. The door has written ‘toilet’ on it. You can’t miss it.” Ruby smiled and continued eating. Charlie left the room, closing the door behind her. She then quickly ran down the stairs and opened the main door. They weren’t locked, and Charlie was happy for it. She started running, only seeing forest around her, she was lost but that didn’t matter. As long as she would run away from that monster. She ran until she was out of breath, her sprint changed into a slow jog until she could barely walk. At least she ran away… or so she thought.

“Diana understood me, we were real friends… not like you. You’re nothing like her. You’re just like the others. I would let you go… for her, but I can’t let you go around and tarnish her name.” And the last thing Charlie saw was a dark fog and the blade of Grim Reaper.

* * *

“Charlie disappeared yesterday.” Weiss overheard some of the girls talking about the newest victim of Grim Reaper. As if. Weiss knew that it was just nonsense. Weiss wasn’t stupid, she understood that someone was kidnapping and probably killing young girls, but to believe it was Grim Reaper… nonsense. Weiss went home in a limo that day. She also got bodyguards. Not that they could do anything once a black fog surrounded Weiss and made her disappear. Weiss fell, she was falling, for how long she doesn’t know, but once she hit the ground it didn’t hurt. She grunted and lifted herself. She glanced around herself and found herself in a forest of sorts. There was a big mansion in the middle of the forest. With no other choice, Weiss went and knocked on the door. She waited for a bit, after all, she knew how long it can take to get from one side of a mansion to another. At last, someone opened her.

“Uh, excuse me… where am I?” Weiss asked a man, he was older, with a soldier uniform.

“Hell.” He said with deadpan and walked away, leaving the door open. Then, another face popped out, this time it was a young woman.

“We got a new one!” she yelled inside the mansion. “Hi, I am Meg Thomas, and you are?”

“I am… Weiss… Schnee.”

“Well, Weiss, welcome to the Realm. Come in.” Weiss complied and stepped inside the house. It wasn’t as big as hers, but it was still huge.

“So, where am I?” Weiss asked again.

“Take a seat, it’ll take a few minutes to explain.” They sat around a small table, and soon other people came, Weiss counted 11, 12 including Meg. “So, this is the Realm. We live here to do trials. A trial looks little something like this, there are four of us, we are on some random place and we have to repair five power generators. After that, we have to open a gate and run away.” Weiss had the face of disbelief.

“Sounds weird… but sure, and that’s supposed to be a trial? Repairing generators?”

“Well, there’s a catch. There’s a killer chasing us. They try to hook and kill us.”

“Then they were doing a bad job since you’re all still alive.”

“That’s the thing… no matter how many times we escape, no matter how many times we die, we always end up here. Oh, look, they are back.” Suddenly, four people appeared in the middle of the room.

“God… I hate Oni,” one of them said.

“Oh, welcome back. We have a new survivor, Weiss.” The four people looked at Weiss which tried to comprehend this might not be just an elaborate prank.

“Did you say… Oni? What’s that?” Weiss asked.

“That’s one of the fourteen killers. Means demon… hey, Claudette? Could you fetch us the killer compendium and rule book?” Meg answered.

“Sure.” The woman walked away and soon came back with two books.

“Here is the book about the general working of this world, this one has all the information we have about the killers, from appearance to their style of hunting and so on.” She gave the books to Weiss. “I recommend you to read it.”

“But wait, if she’s here, then does that mean there is a new killer too?” one of the men asked.

“Perhaps…” That got Weiss thinking.

“Why should there be a new killer?”

“Every time a new survivor joins us, there is a new killer as well. It will throw the cycle to hell again.” 

“The cycle?” Weiss asked. Meg simply opened the rule book on a chapter called ‘The Cycle’

“Read.” Weiss quickly skimmed over the page.   
  


“So… the order of killers and survivors. You could’ve just said so.”

“Yeah, the trials are over for today, but you should read these, your first trial is tomorrow.” Weiss looked at the books and thought.

“Hey… maybe I know who the new killer is…” Weiss told them.

“Really? Who?”

* * *

“Ow...ie?” Ruby said, surprised that her fall did nothing. She then saw a white figure in front of her.

“Oh my, a new one. Welcome child, you must be confused. Come,” The strange floating woman with what seemed like a white sack on her head said.

“What about no?” Ruby said, lifting her scythe and slashed the woman with it.

“... Yeah… if you don’t want to be a target for hatchets you should not do that in front of Anna.” The woman simply pushed the blade from her body, her wound healing in seconds.

“Huh… that’s a first time. Where am I?”

“Depends, what is it you’re looking for in life? If what you’re looking for is killing people over and over again, then you’re in the right place. If you don’t, however, your life here will be sad as that is the sole purpose of our existence here. Let’s go inside, I’ll explain.” She pointed at a big mansion, the only building as far as the eye could see. Ruby wasn’t worried though. If she couldn’t hurt that woman with her scythe, that meant nobody could hurt her. “I am Sally, by the way, or you can call me Nurse. And you are?” 

“People call me Grim Reaper, but you can call me Ruby.” The Nurse opened the door and revealed a huge mansion, way bigger than Ruby’s home, it was magnificent.

“Oh, Philip, could you call everyone? We have a new member.” The long thin man in a cloak took a bell seemingly out of nowhere and started ringing on it. In a few seconds, the hallway was filled with strange people. They didn’t look like humans, at least not normal ones. Some had simply a mask, others were disfigured and a single glance could send humans running… not Ruby, of course.

“Hey, Legion, another child from your band?” a man in a mask asked.

“Of course not, stupid Trapper,” a young boy, masked as well, mumbled.

“Uh, this is Ruby, or you can call her Grim Reaper.” The nurse said.

“Uh, Sally? Could we go somewhere… less crowded?” Ruby asked her, feeling her social anxiety kicking in.

“Oh, okay. Let’s go to the coffee lounge.” Sally led Ruby through the huge building, there was only one person from the crowd following them.

“Trial book.” A pale blue girl in what looked like a Japanese school uniform gave Ruby a book.

“A book? What am I supposed to do with it?” Ruby didn’t even glance at it. Ruby wasn’t the type to read.

“It explains a lot. Don’t worry, Rin here is a very talented artist, it’s more of a comic, really. We know how boring some people find reading.” At that, Ruby perked up.

“Really? That’s cool.” Ruby browsed through the book and a few minutes later she heard a scream, deep, strong, angry voice.

“What was that?” Ruby asked in curiosity.

“That’s Kazan Yamaoka. He’s old fashioned samurai so it’s polite to address him by his full name. Oh, and… don’t mention a word ‘demon’ around him.” Sally took a sip of tea, revealing her mouth.

“Why? Does he have a problem with them?” Ruby asked.

“It’s complicated. Rin is his grand-grand-something-daughter. She will explain it better.”

“Ok… by the way, do we get to keep the survivors?” Ruby asked again as she shuffled through the pages.

“No… why? Do you collect trophies or something?”

“No! I want to find them…” Ruby said with a dreamy smile.

“Who?”

“Ah, my new best friend, of course.”

“Oh… well, we can’t keep them… but I am sure that you can find a friend here too.”

“NO! It’s… it has to be someone special… a good person at heart, kind and caring, and they accept me the way I am. They need to want to be with me. It can’t be anyone of you. You all are not good people. I believe there is someone like that. Has to be.”


	2. Trials... and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read these?

“New girl, you’re up next.” Trapper said, almost as if mockingly. “We will be watching you.” He pointed at the big screen in the living room.

“If we were in my forest you would already be missing that empty head of yours,” Ruby said in retaliation, putting on her skull mask and tightly gripping her scythe. She then saw as the dark fog surrounded her, and when it was gone she found herself in her forest... or at least part of it.

“Oh, so… generators… survivors… and meat hooks… okay…” Ruby was feeling a little nervous, after all, everyone back at the mansion was watching her. She started running, listening for any sound, and looking for any lead, or ‘scratch marks’ as they called it here. But she heard nothing except crows and wind until she heard something that could have been a sound of a generator. Ruby didn’t know how a generator sounds, but she was sure it couldn’t be anything else. She hastily neared the sound and even though the generator was moving a little bit, nobody was around, but Ruby could see the scratch marks. Somebody was in a hurry, not like they could run away from Ruby though, no one ever did before. Following the trail, she soon found an older man, a soldier by the looks of it. He was running in a straight line, a perfect time for Ruby to show off. With one step she almost flew right next to the man and then slashed her scythe around her. Truth to be told, it kept her dizzy for a few seconds but as soon as she looked around her, she saw the man crawling away on the ground. She grabbed him and put him on her shoulder.

“I am too old for this shit.” He grunted when he saw the meat hook right next to them. Ruby hooked him and then looked at him.

“You’re right… too old.” That’s when she heard a loud sound and saw a lamp lighting up, indicating that one of the generators was done. “Aw shucks!” Ruby ran to the place and saw two people running away, she randomly picked one and started chasing them. When she caught up to the man she hit him with her scythe. Before she could slice him again though, he dropped a pallet on her. She grunted, destroying the pallet in the smithereens with her scythe. Then, she saw as the red aura of the hanged man which she could see disappeared. Instead, just for a few seconds, she saw two yellow figures. One of them was the guy Ruby was chasing. Ruby locked on the location and ran as fast as she could. When she arrived the place was empty, but a trail of blood led her to a locker. She made herself look confused before suddenly opening the locker and grabbing the man.

“Nope, you’re not it. Boys only cause problems.” Ruby hooked him and went to check the remaining generators. When she came close to one, she heard and saw as the man was rescued. At the same time, she heard another generator repairing. She chose to follow the freshly unhooked man and whoever saved him since that meant more people. She quickly found them, just when a woman was treating the man’s wound. She charged on to them with her scythe and took both of them down. 

“Tell me, do you like cookies?” Ruby asked as she held the woman.

“Fuck you,” was the response she got.

“Rude. It’s not you.” She was quick to put her on the hook. She then returned for the guy and dropped him back on the hook. Just when she was about to leave the man to struggle for his own life by holding the entity back, she caught a glimpse of a green soldier uniform. She charged at the soldier and hit him, bringing him to the ground. She hooked him too and that meant only one left. Were they really that weak or just underestimated Ruby? She thought for a bit while still looking around. Then she saw her. White hair that shined through the dark forest, like a beacon. And she knew exactly where the girl was headed. She moved slowly to not startle the girl. 

“I got you, Meg,” the white-haired girl said, stretching her hands out to save Meg.

“No, Weiss, behind you.” That was when Ruby snatched the girl and carried her to the nearest hook.

“Weiss, that’s so pretty name. I am Ruby.” Ruby smiled. Could this be the one? Then, suddenly, Ruby’s hand felt weak and she dropped the girl. What happened? When she looked up, Weiss was gone. Not like it mattered though, the rest of her team was dead, and she couldn’t repair everything by herself, there was no way Weiss could win this.

“... THE HATCH!” Ruby remembered. She started sprinting, scouting the area. Just then, she saw Weiss standing next to it. Just for a split second, they exchanged glances, Ruby felt her chest tightening, and then Weiss jumped in. The next moment a person made fully out of shadows stood next to Ruby.

“Good job, for your first trial, you got three of them. They repaired just two generators. You were savage, but you haven’t made them fear for their lives by chasing them down for as long. All in all… this is your payment. I expect all four next time.” The shadowy figure handed over Ruby a pouch.

“You’re the Judge, right?” Without a word, the fog took Ruby back home.

“Well, that was great. One of the best first ones.” Sally said, while almost everyone was patting Ruby on her head or shoulders. Sally noticed Ruby’s distraught face and told everyone to back off.

“Sorry, I am not good with crowds. I was living my whole life alone in a forest.” Ruby said sitting next to Sally.

“That’s alright, you’re still socializing more than Micheal here.” Sally pointed at the man standing in the corner of the room, silently watching them.

“Anyway… do you know who was the girl that escaped me? Weiss…”

“I have never seen her before, she must be the new one. By the way, how did she wiggle out from your grasp? It took a really short time.”

“I don’t know… My hand just started feeling so weak and I dropped her…”

“Hmm… weird. Now, since you’re new, today is just yours. You have three more trials ahead of you. You should prepare.”

“Yeah… alright…” Ruby said, the only thing on her mind being the girl.

* * *

“Oh god… I… I am so sorry. I wanted to help you, really.” Weiss said, looking at her fellow survivors.

“That’s alright, you just can’t help sometimes. I have to say, she crushed us.” Meg sat and took the Killer compendium and opened it at the “Grim Reaper”. “Alright, so… what do we know about her so far?”

“She does some weird dash that one-shots everyone it touches,” said Bill, cigarette in mouth.

“It looks like she tries to pick someone for… something. But she told me that not a guy when she hooked me,” Dwight said.

“Hmm… that could mean she is an obsessive killer.” Meg wrote everything down.

“Maybe it’s nothing but… she told me that I have a nice name,” Weiss confessed.

“That’s weird… maybe she was after you. But… that’s about all we know for now.”

Then, the time for another trial came. Ruby was ruthless, and then again, and then once more. But even if she killed everyone… she couldn’t stop thinking about Weiss. Was it because she was the only one that escaped? Or… could she be the one? She would find out soon.

Just like that, a week went by, Ruby hasn’t met Weiss even once and was starting to get angry. Why? She met every single survivor at least twice, except for her. She was about to explode. But, who should she be angry at? The Entity, of course… except the Entity doesn’t have a body. However, there is a little booth in their house where they can buy things for their money. In that booth, there is always a shadow person, people here call him simply Merchant. He sells everything. From things that could help in the next trial to a gaming console. Merchant was, of course, just another puppet of The Entity. Ruby was on her way to give an earful.

“Hey, Merchant!” Ruby said angrily.

“Hello, special deal.” He handed over a paper to Ruby. Ruby took it curiously and read.  _ Survivor by the name of Weiss will stay at this place for 24 hours, counting from the minute you pay. In that time, neither of you will be chosen for a trial. Price: 300,000 blood points. _ Ruby widened her eyes at reading. She didn’t spend a lot so she had the money. Having Weiss for a whole day… that would be bliss. They could get to know each other, become best friends, have a sleepover, so many exciting things.

“I want this. Please, I need this.” Ruby begged, taking the money out and placing them on the counter.

\--- _ At the same, at a different place _ \---

“God, I hate shape, he’s so… quiet. I would already have a heart attack if I could,” Weiss complained as she just returned from a trial.

“At least you don’t have the Reaper, I think I haven’t escaped her a single time.” Meg took a kettle and poured coffee in a cup.

“I don’t know, they are both really hard to stand against.” Weiss reached her hand for the cup but instead grabbed something else. Without any warning or fog, Weiss simply appeared in front of the Grim Reaper. When she then looked at her hand, she didn’t know what to feel. Embarrassment? Fear? Lust? Wait… what she thinking just then? Weiss wanted to let go of the Reaper’s… reaper, but she was frozen with fear. Then, she realised, that even though the Reaper had her mask on the side of her face, Weiss could clearly see her cute face.

“Weiss! I am so glad that you’re here.” Ruby hugged Weiss, not caring about having her chest groped.

“W-What happened? W-Where am I?” Weiss asked in fear and confusion.

“You’re here with your best friend, of course. We will enjoy so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, if you liked this, please leave kudos or comment, it is critical for my survival. You see, I live off of comments on the internet. Right now my main source of food is Reddit, but Reddit comments taste terrible, and sometimes really toxic. Anyway, until next time

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those that played DBD, I am using the characters that are on the mobile since that's the version I am playing, that means no Freddy, Deathslinger or Blight. I am also not including Silent Hill and Stranger things updates since I don't really know the killers or survivors as well as Leather Face, and Pig for the same reasons.


End file.
